


Wool Coats

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake x Ruby, F/F, I don't write a lot of Ladybug so this might not be as good as my usual stuff, Ladybug - Freeform, Neo can talk because I didn't think this through..., Neo runs the ice cream shop, Neopolitan (RWBY) - Freeform, RWBY au, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby and Blake go on a date, They're both thrifty so they mostly just roam around town, anyway have some cuteness, because who else would, inspired by a Poema song, ladybug is far from my favorite ship but I dig it, ruby x blake, they also have frozen yogurt and play Pokemon, they're tunes are catchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: On a wintry day when there isn't much going on, Ruby is ecstatic that Blake has asked her to hang out.  Ladybug! WARNING: IMPENDING CUTENESS!!!





	Wool Coats

**Author's Note:**

> First Bugs fic I ever wrote. It's silly and cute, like the Ladybug ship. Enjoy?

Ruby waited patiently under a street lamp, her breath visible in the chill of the afternoon. She'd made the scene much too early, as she usually did when she was excited about something. She still could hardly believe Blake had agreed to hang out with her. She was so pretty, so interesting, so tall... Dust, she was an Amazon next to Ruby.

  
Then again there weren't many people Ruby knew that were not taller than her. That girl with the ice cream hair was super short, but that was the only one that came to her mind.

  
Suddenly she appeared. "Blake, over here!" Ruby called, trying not to seem too eager.

  
"Hey, Ruby! Wow, you're early!" Blake mentioned, Ruby holding herself back from spazzing out.

  
"You're early, too."

  
"Yeah, but that makes you super early," Blake returned, making Ruby blush. Blake laughed at the little red cutie.

  
"I've got a habit of showing up too early. That's why I wanted to meet in public," Rubes confessed, a grin crossing her face as Blake smiled at her. "Blake, could I please touch your ears?"

  
Blake would have rolled her eyes at anyone else, but the little gemstone was just so adorable. "Fine, but only because you're cute... and you said 'please' which no one else ever does," She replied, and Ruby reached up and grazed one fluffy ear with her fingers. Blake purred involuntarily, and Ruby squeaked at the sound.

  
"So what did you want to do today, Blake?" Ruby asked, shivering in the winter weather. She pulled a pair of gloves from her coat and jammed her hands into them.

  
"First off, let's go somewhere warm. Do some really awful stuff that will get us into loads of trouble. Like loitering and jaywalking and junk." Blake joked. Ruby laughed at that. The two of them walked through the icy streets until they came to a small business and decided this would be the place.

  
"OOH FROZEN YOGURT!!!" Ruby cheered as she realized they'd just stepped into her favorite ice cream shop. Her favorite cashier was working, too, the short young lady with the ice cream hair.

  
"Ruby, it's freezing out," Blake reminded her, but Ruby shook her head.

  
"It's never too cold for ice cream, especially soft-serve! It's the best thing ever!" She cheered, hearts and stars in her silver eyes. Blake smiled at her gemstone.

  
Ruby took to the dispenser machines and mixed a few of her favorite flavors into a dish. She then made for the counter to add some candy toppings. Blake surveyed the various flavors and made herself a dish. "Wait, how many flavors can you get?"

  
"As many as you like! They weigh your bowl and charge you that way!"

  
"Ooh, this should be fun," Blake replied, filling her bowl with a drip of this and a drop of that.

  
"Try not to get brain freeze," Ruby told her. Blake finally appeared at the counter and indulged in some cookie crumbles and butterscotch candy to top off her masterpiece. They placed their dishes on the scale. Ruby made small talk with Neo as she pulled out her wallet, but Blake threw her hand on Ruby's wallet.

  
"I think not, Gemstone. This one's on me," She said as she flipped the girl a Lien bill before adding, "Keep the change. I love your hair, by the way! You wouldn't happen to go to Locke and Penn, would you?" Neo excitedly nodded. "THEY ARE THE BEST, AREN'T THEY?!"

  
Ruby grinned as Blake chatted up Neo. Seeing her two favorite girls make friends made her day. This might be the best day she'd had lately. Then again, every day with Blake was a great day.

  
The two of them sat on a small couch perpendicular to the dispensers. Ruby pulled out a game and turned it on. "Ooh, is that Pokemon?" Ruby blushed as Blake asked her that, nodding sheepishly. Blake dug into her backpack and produced a game of her own. Ruby's eyes turned to stars at that.

  
"YOU PLAY TOO?!?! OHMYGOSH!!!"

  
"Yeah, I've got a decent collection going. Let's set up a trade so we can compare!" Blake answered. The two of them tapped away at their games between bites of their ice cream.

  
"Ooh, Blake, I wanna Scizor!" Ruby requested... though Blake heard something very different.

  
"Ruby, this is only our first date..." She replied, blushing a bright red.

  
"NOOO! I mean, yeah I'd like to in the future, but I mean the Pokemon Scizor!"

  
"Oh! I always pronounced it 'SAI-ZOHR' to inhibit scissor jokes."

  
"Good to know-- WAIT! Did you say this was a date?" It was Ruby's turn now to turn ten shades of red. Blake laughed at her gemstone.

  
"You asked me on this outing, so you tell me: is this a date or isn't it?" She retorted, throwing Ruby's balance off. Was this a date or wasn't it? They were out together, food had been purchased; ice cream was food, right? They'd just had an awkward gay moment with the scissor thing, oh Dust! Criminy, THIS WAS A DATE! Why hadn't Ruby prepared herself more?

  
"Well, all signs point to Lauderdale... I mean, YES! All signs point to 'Yes' so I guess this is a date." Something else popped into her mind. "Earlier, we were singing! IT IS A DATE! THERE WAS SINGING AND JUNK!"

  
Neo laughed at them from behind the counter. "You two are so cute! It's revolting!"

  
"Aww, Neo, you aren't gonna throw us out for being cute, are you?" Ruby complained, hoping Miss Ice Cream was just being a troll.

  
"No, you're a favored customer. I just wanted to give you a hard time." Neo confessed, winking one of her mismatched eyes. Ruby smirked.

  
"So, you said a Scizor?" Blake asked, she and Ruby returning to their games. The two of them left soon after, having finished their ice cream, and ventured off for a walk around the city. They dipped into a thrift shop and roamed around the cheap clothes. Soon enough they found themselves hungry again, so they found a pizza den and grabbed a slice.

  
A light snow started falling, so they figured they'd better get home soon. They kissed and hugged under the same street lamp they'd met up under, the orange light bathing the two of them.

  
"See you soon, Kitty Cat," Ruby told her as they parted from their hug.

  
"Text me when you get home, Gemstone," Blake requested, Ruby nodding as the two of them parted ways, each walking into the snow in different directions.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Wool Coats' by Poema
> 
> I don't even remember what prompted this. There was winter-themed Ladybug art, for sure. I threw in a bunch of random references,too. 
> 
> Ladybug is a great ship. It's obvious canon is going in a different direction, but that's why we have fanfics. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
